The present invention relates to a turning tool for chip forming machining, wherein the tool includes a holder, which is equipped with insert pockets for occupying interchangeable inserts, as well as a securing portion, which is intended to be received in a tool machine. The turning tool according to the present invention is preferably intended for metal machining.
In a brochure from Mapal published in September 2002 there is previously known a milling tool for chip forming machining, wherein said milling tool has inserts oriented laterally from a longitudinal axial direction for the tool, i.e., they are situated on the front surface of said milling tool. It shall be emphasized in this connection that it is a rotary tool, and therefor the forces which affect the inserts are not comparable to the forces which affect an insert on a turning tool.
A primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a turning tool of the above-captioned type, which promotes the tool's availability for different machining operations.
Another purpose of the present invention is to reduce the setting time between different types of working operations, for example turning and threading